Tissue products such as facial tissue, bath tissue, kitchen towels, dinner napkins and the like are often aesthetically enhanced by printing or embossing the surface of the tissue with decorative designs. Both printing and embossing are basesheet post treatments which increase operational costs and require additional capital equipment. An economical method of enhancing the aesthetic appeal of tissues which does not require additional equipment and additional web handling would be advantageous.